kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Yulehaven (Adventure)
At a Glance It's the holidays! Everyone is returning home during the 12-Days of GodPeace in this 1-on-1 Roleplay Adventure! Mathas - Returns to Kathlon City where he reunites with Al'Jibran... and learns of an ancient Deva fable that pitted one of his race's great champions against a demon-dragon. Following this tale to it's mythic site, Mathas stumbles upon the trail of a Shardmind clan and through them comes to learn the proud history (and mission) of his people. REWARD: Deva Weapon. Sagan Anlu'moon - Long missing, Sagan returns home to Al'vannadir and finds the Great Tree in a state of regrowth. Coming together, the Elves and Hamadryads have helped to rebuild the ancestral homeland, smoothing ties between the two forest-kin. The revivial has gone SO well in fact, that Sagan is being regarded as a folk hero, and his popularity with the ladies...is growing... REWARD: Story Hook for Forseen Five. Abraxus - Seeking out the Dragon Sonngrand, Abraxus finds that his people, the great Wyrms of Bahamut, are nowhere near as few as he was led to believe. Learning more about his draconic heritage, his brood is found out by a passing airship. Fearing the worst, Abraxus heads out to broker peace -- leading him into a chance meeting with Eluna Halidin (and a budding romance!) REWARD: Romance and Skill Bonus. Janus - Life has not been easy for Janus. Having escaped the Shadowfell and still suffering a life-debt with Asmodeus, Janus has travelled through the frigid norths looking for a way to escape his debt. Unintentionally, his journey would lead him to Delhalla Keep where he is beset by Vryloka marauders. Preparing to defend himself, the unthinkable happens -- his magic isn't working! With his powers on the fritz, Janus is captured and soon visited by his old ally Corben. Trapped in the dungeons of Delhalla Keep, Janus must find a way to escape and revive his dark powers. REWARD: Vryloka Weapon. Mika & Moro-Maie - Still harboring a vendetta against Kirkdom, Mika makes yet another attempt on the God-King's life. Heading to Kirk's Landing, she encounters Elvanna Aquillon Haberston and the two face off in a mind-bending battle of life, love, and turmoil. Out of her element, Mika must do battle within her own mind against her darker impulses (which have grown since her use of the Black Seer's Skull). As the struggle intensifies, Mika begins to wonder if Elvanna is out to kill her or give her back a piece of the soul she lost. REWARD: Kirkdom Weapon. Finn Dorthonian - Stripped from his body, Finn falls cataclysmically back into the Shadowfell where he is met by the agents of the Raven Queen. Dishonoured, he begins to remember his past (and not-so-distant friends). Rekindling his memories, he wanders the Shadowfell, exploring the consequences of Vecna's release. REWARD: Hogar Story Hook. Octavian Grey - Reuniting with his parents, Octavian celebrates Yulehaven in the warmth of Kathlon City with the Brotherhood of the Spoke. The ghosts of Yulehaven's past will soon come to haunt him, however, as he has a chance encounter with slave-girl from Umbraforge. Recognizing the girl, he tries to make amends for leaving her in the city, but will she accept? And what ties does she have to the Forseen Five? REWARD: Brotherhood of the Thorn Weapon. Rohkalik Korlyuhka - Much time has passed since the opening of the Underdark, but still the machinations of its dark gods resonate below. In the several months since he and his adventuring party parted, Rohkalik has come to lead the Nine Clans and on this Yulehaven celebrates another milestone: the birth of his son. As Klivalin Arjul prepares to give birth (overseen by the helpful Baylin Aball) a dark feeling grips Rohkalik's heart. His bargain with Silkya has yet to come true, and her recent appearance (with a white blanket in tow) signals that she's ready to collect. Will he be true to his word? Or will he fight for the life of his son. REWARD: Dark Sun Story Hook.